The horrors of the ski resort
by Puppy- Angel of Ice
Summary: Seto Kaiba has recieved many threatening emails and photos telling him to close down his ski resort before it has even been opened. But Seto being a stubborn as he is, decided to get Yugi's friends involved.
1. Threats

Aoi: Okay, To simplify everything...I hated my original story and decided to rewrite the entire thing. Revisions weren't helping it in my opinion. Well this is basically the same story, but some things have changed...just some. The main characters of this story is going to keep changing...but it's going to keep going back to the Kaiba brothers. And fans of the other characters...don't worry, they'll be in the story soon enough.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own "Yu-Gi-Oh" or "Taylor", but I do own this particular idea of how Noa came back to life and this story. **SO I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DIDN'T TRY TO STEAL FROM ME, AND RESPECTED MY IDEAS ENOUGH TO ASK ME FOR PERMISSION TO USE THEM, THEN GIVE ME CREDIT. **Thank you.

* * *

The horrors of the ski resort

Chapter One: Threats

* * *

A slender finger quickly clicked the computer mouse as he stared at the monitor which sat before him. The same expression had been upon his face as the minute hand of the clock continued to tick. Seto Kaiba had been in his office, sitting at his same desk, for many hours now...it now being in the very early hours of the morning. Was the CEO of Kaiba Corp. working on the latest video game design? Of course not...he was looking at something entirely different.

Last month the twenty-two year old's ski resort had finally been completed. It being a rather nice mansion which rested upon a nice secluded area in the mountains. The resort was very attractive in many ways to the point where it was promised greatness. But it seems that someone didn't want him to open his vacation spot...someone had been sending him threats.

The first few weeks after the place had been scheduled to open, Seto had received a number threatening emails. At first glance he thought they were from tree hugging, peace loving, hippies. But after the next week the messages started to seem more...deadly. Emails written in the forms of poems...and would always have a frowny face at the end up of each message. However that's not where it ended, not at all. Two weeks after that, he received photos. First of animals...then of bones. The bones being aligned in shorter notes, such as "forewarned" or "beware". What this unknown foe didn't realize was that Seto Kaiba was one of the most hard headed people in the world...and wasn't going to be intimidated easily.

* * *

His two younger brothers waited out in the lobby of the building; Noa and Mokuba Kaiba. Mokuba sighed lightly as he sat upon the desk that the clerk would usually stand behind. In a quick motion he ruffled his own hair as he glanced over at his mint-color haired step-brother, who appeared just as bored as him. The fifteen year old lightly pondered to himself what could he and his brother actually talk about.

* * *

_Once upon a time Noa had died, his mind being locked into a virtual reality program until that said program was destroyed. Everyone suspected that his mind had been lost for all eternity and that he was as good as dead...however that hadn't been nearly the case. The truth was that somewhere a fourteen year old girl had been surfing the net, hacking into things that didn't concern her. To her it was out of pure fun...but then she stumbled upon a file. This puzzling her slightly at the fact it had been locked up so tight. She just had to open it, one way or another. _

_After three days of trying and trying, she finally succeed...still unable to fully understand what exactly she had stumbled onto. The brunette female simply decided to keep it to herself, as a secret, after all...there really wasn't a reason for anyone else to know about this. To Taylor...this was like a game, a big game. And that's what she believed for a long time, until her computer started working on its own. This freaked her out, she thinking that her computer was possessed because of something awful she had done, and the fact that her "Word Processor" popped up didn't help. _

_The girl was so close to calling her parents when the words started appearing up there, but as she read it closer...stuff didn't seem as scary. The message explained everything to her...about how he had been lost in cyberspace and how she saved him. It also continued to go on about how she needed to go see Mokuba Kaiba, Noa had believed that he would've known how to help him. As a matter of fact he was able to, turns out that Seto had been designing an advanced form of virtual reality. It was so advanced that it had the abilities to produce objects from the game, back in the real world. That being exactly what they did to Noa...but it wasn't guaranteed that this plan would even work. After many compromises...the mint haired teen was brought back to life._

_

* * *

_

This story had resounded through the mind of the raven haired male as he couldn't help but glance at the other, a tiny smile appearing upon his face. He remembered the compromise, the special offering he had to make to give Noa life. Of course he'd never forget. Navy colored eyes glanced towards the card necklace that had been hung around his neck, he taking it in his hands, clicking it open. Inside was a torn picture of Seto when he was younger, but that's not what he had been looking at...no he had been looking at a tiny picture of him and Noa that had been taped to the inside on the cover. _'Noa and Taylor are together though...he thinks she's perfect. An angel...but I know...I know she's going to hurt him,'_ he thought to himself, _'But he won't listen. He LOVES her.'_ At this thought he snapped it shut, this caused Noa to glance towards him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah...just bored," his brother quickly answered, an awkward chuckle sounding shortly after.

"Same here," Noa commented, "Heh, I wish I invited Taylor...she always has crazy ideas of what to do."

The fact that he had brought up that girl angered the other, it showing his eyes as his brows narrowed...he was actually glad she wasn't here. Besides why would Noa need her anyways when he had him?

"How about we just play tag?" Mokuba quickly laughed, as he hopped off of the desk, hopping over to his brother.

"Tag?"

"Yeah, didn't you ever play tag when you were in that computer or something?"

His step-brother stared at him for a moment, had Mokuba forgotten that he had been by himself? Sure he had the big five and Gozaburo...but those were old men...he wasn't going to play with them. Plus he couldn't forget as a child he never played with anyone, he was the type of rich, spoiled, child genius...including the fact that he had been an only child. And now he was being asked if he had ever played tag!

"No," he flatly answered.

"Um...then I'll teach you," the other quickly recovered, "Yeah...it's simple. One person's it, and the other person runs. The person who's_ it_ is supposed_ to _count to like...I dunno...thirty? Twenty? Even ten...I don't think it matters, then they run after the other people or in our case person. The object of the game is to tag the other person making them it, then they have to tag you...then you keep going back and forth. And since the only other people here are the janitors we don't have to really worry about running into anyone else."

"Why don't we not play something that makes it so we have to run all over the place," Noa awkwardly smiled.

"Oh...cards?"

"What about cards...you want to duel?"

"Of course not...I'd lose," the raven haired Kaiba laughed, "You'd have an unfair advantage. Your skills are like Seto's, while mine are like...I don't even want to talk about...they're just not good. How about we just play cards...you know normal cards."

There was a slight moment of silence from the other male, he thinking about Mokuba's offer...did he really want to play cards. Sure he was bored, and sure he enjoyed games with other people...but did he want to play this? His eyes glanced over towards his step-brother, those eyes...those puppy like eyes just kept staring at him. They were awaiting his answer, he just couldn't say no.

"Yeah, sure," he supposed, "What's the game?"

"Egyptian rat screw," the other quickly replied, but decided to explain since confusion was obviously upon his brother, "It's simple. We split the deck, and have the cards face down. Then we take turns flipping cards face up on top of the other cards...you know like in war. Anyways, our cards are basically being put in a pile, and you have to keep an eye on what cards have gone down."

"I'm confused."

"See, you're looking for sandwiches and doubles. Sandwiches are when you have two cards that have the same card value, but have a single card in between them...um...an example is two, three, two. And if you see a sandwich you smack it, making it so you can take the complete pile...then get to start a new one. Doubles are basically just two cards that are the same face value that just happened to land on top of each other, like two on a two...and like sandwiches you have to slap them to get the pile."

"But what if you have...two cards in between two same cards?"

"That's a BLT, if you smack on of those then you have a three card penalty, basically you place three of your next cards underneath the pile...then keep playing. The object of the game is to have all of the cards."

"It sounds...confusing."

"Eh, you'll get the hang of it," the other assured as he pulled his deck of playing cards out of the pocket of his jacket.

* * *

_Ring_

Seto suddenly picked up the phone, he arching an eye brow slightly at the fact he had been called so early in the morning. It wasn't like it mattered since his attention hadn't been completely focused on the call anyways, his gaze had been glued to the screen of his computer.

"_Mr. Kaiba,"_ Roland's voice began, he being one of his employees.

"Yes Roland," the young adult replied as he looked away from the screen to glance upon the papers he had printed out.

"_They say that you're going to have to close down the resort."_

"Nonsense, I have too much money riding on this project."

"_But they say it's unsafe for you to actually have guest stay there. I mean, if people were to actually find out about all of-"_

"No one's going to find out," the CEO smirked,"Especially if you don't tell anyone...you won't tell anyone, will you Roland?"

"_Of course not,"_ Roland squeaked.

"Good," the brunette grinned as he spoke over the phone, "What if I can prove that this is all a hoax?"

"_Then I guess they wouldn't have a reason to close you down."_

"Well then tell the board that I do have guests, and not just a few either," Seto began, "Also tell them that they'll even attend my resort for a weekend...and leave unharmed. Oh and Roland, if they try to pull up this whole "proof" thing...tell them I'll have proof, plenty of proof."

"_I'll be sure to do that, Mr. Kaiba, sir."_

_Click._

The brunette placed the phone back down upon the receiver before returning to the papers. They were the pictures that had been sent to him. Most people wouldn't have been able to look at them because how graphic they were, but most people aren't like Seto Kaiba. He's a different breed in other words. After a deep sigh he put them away in his metal briefcase so that he could look them over once he was back in his own home. As he did this he couldn't help but think about the statements he had made to Roland...he said he had guests. The only guests he could think of were Yugi and his friends...also known as losers, nerds, geeks, or simply _"the people who weren't worthy to be in his presence" _. Of course he knew that he was going to have to invite them...they were the only people he'd feel comfortable enough with to risk their lives...only if these threats were actually real to begin with. Either way this was a lose/lose situation. He either had to spend time with those freaks or he loses his resort. But then again...what if he thought of this as a win/win situation. There was chance that Yugi and his friends would be killed...and there was a chance he was going to keep his resort. It all depends on how you look at it...meaning it's a win/lose.

* * *

The CEO walked down the dark hallway towards the lobby he hearing the sounds of both Mokuba laughter and Noa's frustration. Seto must've been tired because his mind went straight to the gutter, causing him to quicken his pace into the open area. He was quite surprised to see Mokuba slamming his hand down upon Noa's, which had happened to be on a pile of cars. Noa whimpered slightly because of this, however slid the pile towards him, adding it to his own deck.

"I don't see why you're crying," the raven haired male huffed, "You're winning."

"I'm not crying," Noa snapped, "I'm just...in pain, I swear you're trying to hurt me."

"Why would I want to that?" the other whimpered.

"I dunno, because you don't want to lose?" he supposed.

"Time to go," Seto interrupted as he walked past the two.

"Whatever," Mokuba sighed, as he gathered up his cards.

* * *

During that drive, the brunette's face had never been more serious, his eyes shifting from Mokuba to Noa. He knew there was no way he could tell them the truth about the resort, if he did then they would be afraid...and would surely tell everyone. Of course he couldn't have that. No one really understood the stress he went through, only he could carry this burden. It was as if the whole weight of the world was rested on his shoulders.

"Noa, Mokuba," he began, causing both of his brothers' attention to be focused on him. "This weekend we're going to allow people to stay at the resort."

"Seriously?" the raven haired teen questioned, "That's sweet, Seto. I've kinda been dying to actually get out the slopes and snow board or something."

"Wait? People are actually going to finally be allowed to stay?"

"Yes," the brunette answered, he now staring out the window.

"But who?" the mint haired teen couldn't help but ask, "And why so suddenly?"

"Yugi and his friends, and because they just felt like it."

"Oh."

"Anymore questions!" he snapped.

Noa silenced himself, he didn't want Seto yelling at him since it was obvious that he couldn't say anything back. One of the things he was forced to live with was the fact that he was now a follower...a little brother. It was one of the deals about coming back to life, he and Mokuba were now technically the same age...they now could be considered twins, even though they're only step-brothers.

Mokuba couldn't help but notice all of this, after all he had been sitting there, and he couldn't help but stick up for his step-brother.

"Seto...calm down, I know you're tired, I mean...we're all tired," he smiled, "We'll just get home, and look forward to this weekend, right?"

"And maybe I can invite Taylor," Noa grinned.

That suggestion caused the raven haired's mouth to drop open. Taylor? He was going to have to spend a weekend with her? But he hated her...she was evil. However that wasn't what really upset him...no what bothered him was the fact that Noa was going to be all over her, and not spending any time with him. Plus, it was required for him to be nice to her...this was just...perfect. This filled the younger Kaiba's heart with sadness, and annoyance...but what's the worst that could happen. It was only three days after all.

* * *

Aoi: Okay, so that was chapter one. Told you it had a few differences. For one thing it was longer. The Second thing is that I talked more about was Mokuba and Noa, the first time I wrote this story they were just there...and said a few things but I hadn't gone into such detail on them. But anyways, that was only the start to these changes. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Please I **LOVE** reviews. Even if you decide to send one every chapter...it wouldn't annoy me. I hope that I didn't mess up the story. 


	2. Free Vacation

Aoi: Okay, this is the new chapter two...hmm, I like the sound of that...anyways, I hope you old readers and new readers both enjoy what I've done to the story. I think it's improved so much from last time. It's just better in general. Never before had I had to rewrite an entire story...which is why I'm so glad that I didn't go very far in it.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own _"Yu-Gi-Oh!"_. I do **NOT** own _"Geek in the Pink" _by Jason Mraz. I do **NOT** own _"Gold Digger" _by Kanye West. I do **NOT **own_ "Wake up" _by Hilary Duff (and frankly I'm glad I don't.) I do **NOT** own _Taylor_, but this version...I guess I technically do...nah, I don't. Anyways, I'm borrowing her with the permission of my friend. Now I bet you're wondering what do I own...**I DO OWN MY VERSION OF TRISTAN TAYLOR. I DO OWN THIS STORY SO I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DIDN'T TRY TO RIP ME OFF, OR TAKE ANY OF MY MATERIAL WITHOUT MY PERMISSION OR I'D BE HIGHLY ANNOYED, ANGRY AND BASICALLY PISSED OFF. SO IF YOU RESPECT ME...I'LL BASICALLY RESPECT YOU. AND IF YOU JUST HAPPENED TO HAVE A STORY SIMILAR TO MINE THEN I'M REALLY SORRY AND SWEAR I DIDN'T KNOW SINCE I RARELY READ OTHER PEOPLE'S STORIES MYSELF...THE ONLY TIMES I ACTUALLY READ OTHER PEOPLE'S WORK IS WHEN YOU ASK ME PERSONALLY OR IT SOMEHOW CATCHES MY ATTENTION...WHICH ONLY HAPPENS WHEN I'M IN THE MOOD TO READ SOMEONE ELSE'S WORK WHICH IS, AND I REPEAT, VERY RARE. NOW WITH THAT ALL OF THIS SAID, I ASK YOU TO ENJOY MY STORY AND BE SURE TO REVIEW AFTERWARDS...I LOVE YOUR COMMENTS, THEY MAKE ME HAPPY. AND I JUST WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW THAT I DO LISTEN TO YOU ALL...EVEN THOSE WHO ATTEMPT TO FLAME. FRANKLY I DON'T CARE, I LAUGH AT THOSE WHO HATE ME AND MY WRITING...BECAUSE I KNOW FOR EVERY ONE PERSON WHO HATES ME THERE ARE ABOUT FIFTEEN WHO LOVE ME BECAUSE I SPEAK MY MIND. NOW ONCE AGAIN**...enjoy. Thank you.

* * *

The Horrors of the Ski Resort

Chapter two: Free Vacation

* * *

Friday couldn't have came sooner, it was amazing how four days could fly by so fast. Seto sat at the dining table with his lap top, typing up his last reports, he occasionally glancing towards the clock. _'Where are they?_', he couldn't help but think to himself as he started to grow impatient. This was just typical for them to keep him waiting, he figured they were doing this on purpose. But then again, why was he in such a hurry for them to be here...once they got here he was going to have to see them for 72 straight hours, three days! The thought alone made him feel uncomfortable. The brunette no longer wanted to think about the subject, so he took a deep breath, as he continued typing.

* * *

Just as he was about to check his email, his younger brother, Mokuba walked in. The younger Kaiba looking as disappointed as he looked at the idea of spending the weekend here. However the sight of his younger sibling like this confused the CEO. It was as if Mokuba was always happy. Plus he seemed so excited about going snow boarding, that the brunette was confused at why his little brother wasn't doing that at this very moment.

"Seto...you got a few?" he asked as he straddled a backwards chair, his focus upon his true big brother. His thick raven hair hidden deep within the hood of his heavy jacket.

"I'm really busy, Mokuba."

"Please?"

"What is it?" he asked without looking up at the other, his icy blue eyes were locked to the screen.

"I think Noa hates me."

"That's nonsense...the two of you are best friends," Seto simply commented, "If this is about Taylor then I'm really too busy to talk about it."

"But **SETO**-"

"Mokuba, if you and Noa are after the same girl, then that's his and your problem, not mine," he coldly explained, "Now if you were wanting to talk to me about something like your heath or well being, then I'll be glad to listen."

This caused Mokuba to look highly annoyed at his big brother as he got up. He didn't have to hear this, he figured as he stomped out of the room. Besides...maybe Seto helped him without realizing it? There was no telling, all he knew was that he needed to enjoy the few moments he had with his brother before. Now to find Noa, but where.

* * *

'_Hmm...chances are he's waiting for Taylor?" _he figured as he walked about the resort with his hands in his pockets, the male making his way over to the front door...walking out even. And there he saw him, Noa...just sitting there patiently, awaiting the limo that was bringing his girlfriend. The younger Kaiba sighed at this, and just decided to sit beside him.

Noa's scanned the area, he couldn't wait for her to show up, it had been a while since he had seen her. They trying out the whole long distance relationship thing, so far it seemed to be working. The two would often call each other on the phone, instant message or even meet up sometimes. But the fact they were going to be together all weekend, was just had him too excited, to the point where he didn't even notice his brother sit beside him.

* * *

A navy colored car suddenly turned as it came upon a sharp turn on the slick road, it moving at a very cautious speed. The driver was Ryou, he looking very uncomfortable as he glanced over the signs making sure he was going the right way. In the passenger seat was his yami, he looking very bored at the current situation he had himself in...honestly, he was going to spend the weekend cooped up inside of a ski resort. Not only was it a ski resort, it was one owned by Seto Kaiba himself...this was obviously going to be an unpleasant experience.

The other people in his car were Tristan and Duke. The two didn't look very happy at the fact that they had to sit beside each other in the four passenger vehicle...for reasons of their own of course.

Tristan peered over at the other teen, watching him twirl a strand of his raven colored hair, this causing him to arch an eye brow. How on earth could a guy just sit there...smirking like that while twirling his hair? One of the many mysteries the brunette would probably never figure out he finally concluded in his mind. Then suddenly...it hit him. The only reason he wasn't in Yugi's car, where his precious Serenity had been seated, was because Tea took the last seat. She was always messing him up, it was plain as day...why she hated him? He didn't care, but one things for sure...it was really messing him up. A heavy sigh sounding from him as he returned his glance to the outside of the window.

"Ryou," Bakura began, "Tell me again why we are wasting our time accepting Seto Kaiba's invitation." The ivory haired tomb raider never once looked at his hikari, his brows simply remained narrowed at his own reflection that stared at him from the rolled up window.

"Because Yugi invited us," Ryou smiled to himself, "And if Yugi went out of his way to ask me and you to go somewhere...then I think it would only be right for us to go."

"Besides, there's nothing a ski resort can't solve," Duke spoke up, his emerald colored eyes glancing up towards both Ryou and Bakura, he still twirling his hair, "Who knows...you might enjoy yourself Bakura."

"As if I would enjoy spending my time with the likes of you," the other smirked.

"Just saying," The raven haired teen replied.

The brunette suddenly sighed heavily once more, the twenty year old was growing very impatient, "Can we at least listen to music...this is taking _too long_."

"Um...what would you like to listen to...Tristan?" Ryou hesitantly answered.

"This," he simply replied as he quickly placed a disk into the car's cd player. Moments later the song started playing...Gold Digger, by Kanye West.

Tristan's voice suddenly sang along, "She take my money...when I'm in need...Yea she's a trifflin, friend indeed...Oh she's a gold digga, way over town, That dig's on me."

Duke couldn't help but quickly look at the brunette, he looking very...confused. He seriously didn't like this type of music...it gave him a headache, which was the reason why he wanted it turned off. In a quick motion he moved to turn it off only to have his wrist grabbed by Tristan, to hear the other male say, "Let. It. Play."

* * *

Over in another car, Yugi's to be exact, he and Joey singing along to "Geek in the Pink" by Jason Mraz. In the back seat of the five passenger car was Atemu, Serenity and Tea. The only reason why Atemu hadn't been sitting up front with his "light" was because he enjoyed the backseat, and was slightly paranoid of air bags...and it seemed right to let the other tri-color haired male sit by his best friend. Joey's younger sister, Serenity, sat in between Tea and Atemu, she completely excited about the weekend that awaited them. Not only was she getting to hang out with her big brother...she was going to get to hang out with her friends that she hadn't seen in a long time. This was all great.

"I don't care what you might think about me...You'll get by without me if you want...Well,I could be the one to take you home...Baby we could rock the night alone...If we never get down it, wouldn't be a let down," the two friends sang happily while staring at the road ahead, "But sugar don't forgetin' what you already know...That I could be the one to turn you out...We could be the talk across the town...Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another...You might regret what you let slip away-"

"like the geek in the pink," Yugi smiled.

"Do do do...-" Joey added.

"Well like the geek in the pink, yeah," Yugi continued.

"Geek in the pink," the blonde male echoed.

* * *

Tea sighed heavily at this, as she thought, _'Well this is just...peachy keen, No one's even paying attention to me! It's just...not...right! God, do Joey and Yugi **EVER** shut up? Honestly, how is anyone going to notice me if they keep on singing...hmm, what if I sing along. **GAH**, I don't know the words to this...it's **NOTHING** like the music I like to listen to. It's just not fair! Hmph, I swear they should turn on either Barbie Girl, Hilary Duff, Britney Spears, or Madonna or there is going to be **HELL** to pay. Hell yes, Hell to pay.'_ An evil grin had been left upon the brunette's face as she thought all of this in her head, but then she couldn't help but glance at the other brunette female in the car. The one sitting beside her...clapping her hands at the previous performance, which meant it was over. _'**YES,** now it's time for them to hear some real music...or my name isn't **TEA GARDNER!**'_

_

* * *

_

"Okay, my turn to request something guys," she smiling very friendly like. Of course they didn't see anything wrong with this, after all...it was there friend right? It was only fair.

"Go ahead, Tea. If you want, I'll give you a list of all the CDs I have," Yugi smiled without glancing back at the people in the back seat.

"Oh no, Yugi. That won't be necessary," she quickly responded as she reached in her purse, removing her CD carrier...unzipping it to reveal the many colorful disks that she had inside. Moments later the song started, and that's when it hit everyone...everyone except for Serenity that is, that this trip was going to be longer than it had to be.

_There's people talking_

_They talk about me_

_They know my name_

_They think they know everything_

_But they don't know anything_

_About me_

The song brought a smile to Tea's face as she lightly bobbed her head, giggles sounding from her, as she hummed or attempted to sing the words, they being slightly muffled. "Come on Yugi," she called out, "Don't you want to sing this song?"

"I don't...know it," Yugi hesitantly responded, as he looked slightly uncomfortable by the song. He knew that there was a chance it was going to get stuck in his head for, who knows how long.

_Give me a dance floor_

_Give me a dj_

_Play me a record_

_Forget what they say_

_Cause I need to go_

_Need to getaway tonight_

Serenity glanced over at the other female in the car, she suddenly beamed, "I've heard this song before...I'm sorry, I just didn't recognize it at first." Joey didn't say anything, he looked more annoyed than anyone else in the car. The blonde twenty year old having his arms crossed over his chest as he lightly tapped his middle and index finger on his arm. He mumbling under his breath, "Usually when I hear the first two lines I change it."

_I put my makeup on a saturday night_

_I try and make it happen_

_Try to make it all right_

_I know I make mistakes_

_I'm living life day to day_

_It's never really easy but it's ok_

"C'mon Yugi," the twenty year old female grinned once more, "It's almost to the chorus, they're easy to remember." She then turning her attention towards the pharaoh who obviously looked like he was trying to sleep. This causing her to shake him lightly. "Pharaoh, it's coming!"

"Here it comes!" She shouted then started singing, "Wake Up, Wake Up...On a saturday night...

Could be New York. Maybe Hollywood and Vine...London, Paris maybe Tokyo... There's something going on... anywhere I go. Tonight. Tonight...Yeah, tonight!"

And it this is how the following three minutes and thirty eight seconds were spent, listening to that song...being told to sing along. Guess what though, right after the finally note had sounded, she begged them to hear it again. Of course they had to...especially Yugi, he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

* * *

Back at the resort, a limo suddenly pulled up, this causing Noa to instantly perk up. Mokuba couldn't help but glance, he knew what was going on..._she_ was here. The mint haired teen couldn't help but run over to the back door before the driver, he wanted to be the first person to greet her. His brother unwillingly shuffled behind him. _'Why couldn't she just have gotten sick? Or had other plans,'_ he whined in his head as he watched the door being opened. The fourteen year old stepping out, she instantly being embraced by Noa...Taylor couldn't help but wave at the brother of her boyfriend. The same grin never left her face as she was escorted inside of the building.

"Woah, this place is **HUGE**," she exclaimed as she looked around at the interior of the mansion as she slid of her silvery colored coat, handing it off to Mokuba Kaiba. "I seriously have to go tell your brother, Seto about how cool this place looks." Her dark walnut colored hair had been pulled back in a high pony tail, which couldn't help but swish as she walked about. Noa only watched in a daze as the _'girl of his dreams'_ waltzed about the place.

"I don't have a good feeling," the raven haired fifteen year old couldn't help but say, more to himself than to anyone else. But it wasn't quiet enough apparently, since his step-brother heard...causing him to quickly glance towards the other.

"Huh? What do you mean, Mokuba? What could possibly be wrong about this place?"

"Nothing," he quickly stammered, then corrected, "I mean...I don't feel good. I guess I must've gotten car sick or something from the drive over here."

"Yeah, you did look pretty green in the car," Noa joked before walking off in the direction that Taylor had.

* * *

The sounds of cars pulling up could be heard outside just as Mokuba was about to leave. He noticed that his brother had already left the room, and didn't see the point of trying to get him to come greet their guests with him. So he went alone.

Outside his face lit up when he saw the two cars, but soon three. All he could do was wave happily as the group exited their vehicles.

"Welcome guys," Mokuba called out as he ran over to them, "And welcome to our ski resort...enjoy your stay, and be sure to keep an out for the big surprise!"

"Surprise?" Serenity couldn't help but squeal, "Wow...I love surprises!"

"An' you're sure dis place ain't expensive?" Joey couldn't help but ask as he looked up the resort.

"For you guys," the younger Kaiba began, "It's free!"

After that statement, there were many cries of, 'Awesome!', 'Sweet', 'You can't be serious', 'You're the best'...etc. This all bringing a smile to his face, almost making him forget the fact that Taylor was inside...almost.

"Hey look guys," Tristan began, "It's Malik and Marik Ishtar." He couldn't help but take a few steps away from their direction as the two stepped out of Ishizu's car with their luggage.

Yugi sighed happily, it was turning out that everyone he had invited had actually showed up...how could this not get any better.

"Okay, I better start showing you people to your rooms," their host suddenly spoke up as he hopped inside of the building, the rest following. However Atemu couldn't help but pull Yugi back behind with him. This caused his hikari to look slightly puzzled as his pharaoh suddenly moved his lips to his ear.

"Doesn't any of this make you feel suspicious?" he began.

"What do you mean?" Yugi couldn't help but ask.

"Why Kaiba would ask us to stay at this place for _free_. Remembering the type of person he is after all."

"Now that you say mention it- No, I'm sorry Atemu, but there's a slight chance that he's just trying to make a truce with us...and this is an attempt by him to ask that bygones become bygones."

"I hope you're right."

"Don't worry, Pharaoh. Just try to enjoy yourself...okay?"

"Hmm."

"Promise me," the hikari begged as he brought the other tri-color haired male's pinky into his.

"I promise," Atemu couldn't help but smile back, then turned his attention back towards the doorway to walk through.

* * *

"Hello," Taylor couldn't help but call out as she suddenly walked into the dinning room where she saw Seto typing away at his laptop. He never shifting his attention. "Don't I get a welcome of some sort?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Don't you have Noa to bother, besides I'm busy at the moment...and don't have time to chit chat with children."

"Children? F.Y.I. I'm fourteen, a teenager...and that would only make you...let's see...that'd only make you eight years older than me? Would that really make me all that much younger than you?" she asked playfully.

"Like I said, I'm busy."

"Busy with what?" she asked with great curiosity as she made her way over to his chair.

"Security."

"Why do you need to check on Security?"

"Don't you_ want _to feel safe!" Seto snapped just as Noa walked in. The other Kaiba looking quite confused, but soon forgot this feeling when Taylor commented, "But I already _do_ feel safe as long as _Noa_ is around."

The CEO only smirked at this, "Then I suggest you leave this room so I can make sure that other's feel safe...after all. It's my job."

"Come on, Taylor. Let's just let him work," Noa smiled cheerfully, "I know...how about we go up to your room and you can tell me all about your trip over here."

"Okay," she smiled as she took his hand and the two walked out of the room.

* * *

They just happened to walk past Mokuba, who couldn't help but give Taylor a look, the look that basically screamed, _'I'm keeping an eye on you.'_ She simply returning his look with one that smirked, _'Bring it.'_

_

* * *

_

Inside the room that Seto had been in the raven haired Kaiba tossed his clip board down on the table, causing his brother to glance up.

"It's the complete list of the guests that showed up," he explained.

"How many?" his older brother coldly asked as he returned his glance back towards the laptop.

"Eleven," Mokuba replied, "The Wheelers, Tristan, Tea, Duke, then the three sets of yamis and hikaris...Yugi, Atemu, Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik."

"Perfect," the brunette chuckled to himself as he leaned back in his chair.

"I'm surprised your so happy," the other male couldn't help but comment.

"Let's just say that this resort means a lot to me, Mokuba," the other explained, "So much that I'll even pretend to be nice to these losers just to get them to stay."

"For serious?"

"Yes. After all, Kaibas are not supposed to ever show fear or be intimidated."

"I know that, but what does that have to do with now?"

"It's better if you don't know."

"But big brother-"

"I'll tell you later."

"Right," Mokuba finally sighed, then walked out of the dining room.

* * *

For a moment the twenty-two year old figured that he was finally alone, he quite pleased with the security system he had installed for his mansion of a ski resort. Even if someone tried to carry out their threats, it would be impossible...clearly impossible. That's when his younger brother, Mokuba, suddenly ran back into the room to hug him tightly. His hug never wanting to release Seto...he hesitantly returning it.

"Mokuba?"

A slightly sniffle sounded from him as he rested his chin on his older brother's shoulder. A single tear streaming down both of his cheeks, his navy, grayish colored eyes shut tightly. He didn't want to believe...what he saw.

"It's...not fair," he lightly whimpered.

"Fair?" Seto couldn't help but ask.

"It's not." he repeated, as he suddenly wiped his eyes once he pulled away. Those eyes of his now puffy red, not forgetting the fact that they were filled with tears.

"Honestly Mokuba," he commented, "Stop crying...you're too old for that."

"I'm sorry," the younger Kaiba apologized as he tried his best to wipe away the last tears, "It's just...It's just I saw them. They were kissing...and-"

"For the last time," his older brother began, his voice having a stern tone to it, "I don't have time to hear about how you and Noa are fighting over Taylor. Seriously..get. Over. It."

"But-"

His brother's glance once again retreated back to the screen of his laptop, leaving his teenaged brother standing there speechlessly.

* * *

Aoi: Okay, Well tell me what you think of that...I seriously got inspired...I don't know what from. But anyways, once again...there were changes. For one thing, who sat in which car, what songs they sang, conversations in general. Once more, I hope you people are as pleased as I am at the new story.

Review.


	3. Like Toy soldiers

Aoi: Not much to say here...yes, so I'll just jump to the point. Review after reading.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own "Yu-Gi-Oh". I do **NOT** own "Like Toy Soldiers" by Eminem. I do **NOT** own Taylor...but I do own this version of her.** I DO OWN THIS STORY, SO IT WOULD MAKE ME SERIOUSLY HAPPY IF YOU DIDN'T TRY TO STEAL IF FROM ME.** thank you.

* * *

The Horrors of the Ski Resort

Chapter 3: Like Toy Soldiers; part I

* * *

That evening, Seto paced in the lobby area, occasionally glancing over his shoulder towards the clock to see how late it was. 10:00pm. This was just despicable...there was no need for him to be waiting this long. Who was he waiting for? The photographer. Why did he need one? Well, what the CEO had planned on was having a professional photographer come by and take some official pictures of the guest having a good time. But the thing was, he was supposed to be here about ten hours ago. Most people would ask, why hadn't he just called to check up on the guy. The thing is...the company that supplied the guy, told him that he had left at the scheduled time and should've already been there.

'_If I find out that he stopped to settle his own personal affairs, I swear I'll make him live to regret making me waste my precious time waiting for him,'_ Seto couldn't help but think to himself as he continued his pacing.

Not far from him, Mokuba was lying on the couch. He knew that the photographer was late, and thought it was a good idea for their guests to get official pictures of their stay. It seemed like an attempt to give people a tiny souvenir of all that's going to happen to them. The teen suddenly glanced down around his neck at his card necklace. He clicking it open to stare at the pictures of both of his brothers.

'_Noa...why do you like her? Why can't you see her for the way she really is?'_ he couldn't help but wonder as he quietly shut it once more.

"Hey Seto, I'm just going to go check on the guests and see if they're having a good time," he managed to smile as he hopped up from the couch to go into the dining room to see the guests having dinner.

* * *

Both Bakura and Marik were glaring at each other, both reaching for their millennium items. The ivory haired tomb raider's brows were narrowed at the egyptian, his focus never leaving him.

"Now I shall say it once and only once more you nonsensical ingrate," he hissed, "The glass is indeed half empty!"

"**FOOL**," Marik snapped, "**IT IS OBVIOUSLY HALF FULL!**"

"Why must it be so difficult for you to comprehend every little thing," Bakura growled as he turned his attention from the other.

"It's obviously you who doesn't understand."

"I dare you to say that to my _face!_"

"Fine, I will," Marik smirked as he turned his attention towards Bakura, "**IT. IS. OBVI-OUS-LY. YOU. WHO. DOESN'T. UNDERSTAND!**"

"I will make you regret ever crossing paths with me," the ivory haired yami quickly growled, his eyes locked on the other.

"**ENOUGH**," Atemu finally shouted, "For once, could both of you try to be nice to each other and not think about using the shadow realm to solve all of your problems!"

"He's right," Yugi added, "I mean, Kaiba was nice enough to let us all stay here for free...the least we could do is be on our best behavior and try not to seriously upset him."

Bakura and Marik were just about to say something, when the pharaoh suddenly added, "Even if you never wanted to be here in the first place." This causing the two to turn from each other, to try to get their mind off on something else. Their attention had obviously been turned towards their hikaris, besides...darkness needs its light once and awhile.

"Yeah, Yug' but ya actually right, I mean, for once ol' Kaiba hasn't been actin' like a complete bastard," Joey commented, "I gotta give 'im props, the guy knows how ta make resorts."

The blonde suddenly getting up from his seat, turning towards Serenity, "Hey Sis...you mind cleanin' up for me?"

"Not at all, Joey," she smiled, but then looked puzzled, "Wait...where are you going?"

"Ta go do what I didn't think I'd eva have ta," he heavily sighed, "Tell Kaiba, dat for once...he's not actin' like a total freak, even though he really hasn't said much ta any of us...'cept for, _I hope ya all enjoy ya stay...and da best of health ta all of yous._ Honestly, I neva thought I'd hear those words from him."

"See you later then," she continued to smile as she watched her big brother walk off.

* * *

Taylor couldn't help but notice Marik and Bakura during their little argument, she grinning slightly. They were so...she couldn't explain it, but it was something about their attitude towards things that made her feel as if she were just going to go insane...literally. But she was near Noa, she couldn't help but glance over at him out of the corner of her light blue eyes. If she was going to show the yamis that she was interested...it had to be clever enough so that her boyfriend wouldn't notice. But how?

Bakura lightly trailed one of his fingers down the side of Ryou's neck as the other lightly sipped his water, he couldn't help but glance over at his yami.

"Is something wrong?"

"It seems I am in a bad mood...and you know what gets me out of these moods, am I correct my little hikari," the tomb raider hissed slightly.

"I haven't really been in...that kind of mood, Bakura," the other squeaked lightly.

"Did I _ask_ if you were in the mood?"

"No."

Tristan could sense that Ryou was in danger, and he was the only one could save him at the moment. But what did he have that could possibly get the tomb raiders mind off of the ivory haired twenty year old. Only the miracle of music...and not just music, but his music. Not Tea's little, sissy, hippie music, but the music that speaks about the troubles of violence, sex, drugs, money and basically having a good time...yes rap.

"Hey Bakura, try this, It'll make you feel better," the brunette quickly said as he slid the portable cd player over towards the very horny yami.

He blinked slightly at the gesture, looking over the device...unsure of how it actually worked. Sure he had mastered a few things, but some items still left him guessing. Ryou had noticed how the other ivory haired male had been struggling so he helped him by placing the headphones over his ears, pressing the play button.

Marik couldn't believe this, it just wasn't fair. Why was the tomb raider getting something and he wasn't, so he quickly whacked Malik upside his head causing the other to face him. It didn't take a genius to realize that he wanted him to go get him so headphones to...but there was no way the tomb keeper could've known to bring them in the first place, so he stared at his yami flatly.

"Read...it's good for you," he stated.

"**READ!** Did you forget who you are talking to?" anger was written all over his face as he quickly turned away from him.

"Step by Step, Heart to Heart, Left Right Left, We fall down...like Toy Soldiers. Bit by Bit, torn apart, we never win, But the battle wages on...for the toy soldiers..." Bakura lightly sang to himself as he leaned back in his chair. Ryou couldn't believe it...Tristan was actually right about something. He quickly turning towards the brunette twenty year old.

"Tristan...how did you know?" he quickly asked.

"Like I said my ivory haired friend...the miracle of rap music," he responded in a wise but calm manner.

"Gotcha, but what exactly is listening to?"

"Judging from the chorus I suppose it's...Like Toy Soldiers by Eminem...duh."

* * *

Tea glared at the male, _'Hmph_, _If he wanted Bakura to be happy from music they should've asked me...I have good music. Music that would've left a happy smile on his face. I call it THE MUSIC OF FRIENDSHIP a collection specially put together by yours truly, Tea Gardner...thank you. And of course my music would be perfect for kareoke hour, yes...that's just what this place needs is KAREOKE, which reminds me I need to go see my knight in shining armor formally known as Seto Kaiba. I can't believe I haven't talked to him all day...as a matter of fact I haven't had the chance to be alone with him. Oh...my...god, this whole ski resort thing...what if it's really an attempt for him to propose to ! Okay Tea, you must keep from...squealing. But seriously he's twenty two now, and I'm twenty...we're adults. And chances are once we get married we'll end up living very successful lives. This vision of mine is brilliant...sheer brilliance.'_

_

* * *

_

Taylor couldn't help but turn towards Noa looking very distressed. He noticed this causing him to quickly ask, "Is something wrong?"

"Noa, I'm really, really sorry," she began, her eye shifting slightly, "But I accidentally left the charm bracelet you gave me up in my room...and I wanted to show everyone how beautiful it was and tell them how lucky I was to have a boyfriend like you."

"It's not really that big of a deal is it?"

"But it is," she whined, "It is to me."

"Don't worry, I'll go get it," he smiled, as he got up from his chair.

"Good, it's on my pillow," she said as she returned his smile, "buh bye now."

* * *

Right when he left she suddenly glanced down at her wrist, seeing that her sleeve had slid down...revealing the silver charm bracelet.

"Oops," she quietly said to herself.

Mokuba only gasped when he saw the jewelry that was still upon her wrist. He couldn't believe this...but what really was unbelievable to him was that it as if no one cared...or noticed at that much!

"So...pretty," Serenity couldn't help but whisper as she stared at Taylor's bracelet. "I wish I had a pretty charm bracelet like that." The light chestnut haired female simply sighed to herself, but then smiled cheerfully. All she had to do was wait for Christmas...maybe this year she would get one...just maybe.

"Don't worry Serenity, you'll get one, one day," Duke suddenly smiled.

This statement caused Tristan's brow to twitch slightly, especially since he was about to say the exact same thing. But one thing was for sure...he had to stay cool, he couldn't blow it in front of all these people, Serenity...or _TEA..._oh how he absolutely loathed her. Everything about her...he just seriously wished she would just curl up and die. But he also remembered that his mother had told him to never wish awful things upon someone because an awful thing like Karma would come back to haunt you. It wasn't like he believed in Karma, but there was nothing wrong with staying on the safe side.

"So you're Marik right?" Taylor suddenly asked, her focus completely on the Egyptian.

"Yes," he said in a matter of fact type of tone, "Why...do you want to know!"

"No reason really, I just wanted to tell you that is it was really cool how you handled that fight with that other guy...what's his name again?"

"Bakura?" Ryou asked slightly, surprised that someone as actually talking about his yami.

"Yeah, Bakura," she grinned to herself, "Anyways, I seriously have a cd player and cd's if you seriously want to listen to something. Books are stupid anyways."

"Psh, tell me something I don't know."

"So you want to go up to my room with me?"

"Taylor," Mokuba suddenly snapped, "Don't forget you're with Noa."

"Yes Mokuba...I _am _with Noa, so don't _you_ forget it."

The raven haired Kaiba only bit his lip at this, she was right...she was with him. Noa was happy with her, which is why he knew that if he even tried to tell his step-brother about his evil girlfriend...he wouldn't believe it.

"Whatever," Marik simply shrugged.

* * *

"Uh Taylor, I'm sorry but I couldn't find it," Noa sighed as he walked back into the room, his head hung quite low. Taylor quickly hid the bracelet in her pocket, when she heard the sound of her boyfriend's voice. She smiling innocently.

"It's okay, Noa...as long as you tried, right?"

"I seriously looked Taylor, I looked all over your bed, under your bed, behind your bed...even on the sides of your bed, and I still couldn't find it," he continued, "I'm sorry I let you down."

"It's...nothing Noa."

"But you seemed so disappointed that you didn't have it-"

"See, I'm getting over it already."

"Right," he smiled as he took his seat.

* * *

Most people would probably say that Noa was being foolish, truth was that she was the first girlfriend he had ever had...like Mokuba was his first friend. Deep inside of his mind, he believes that she loves him as much as he loves her, which is a lot by the way. Because of her...he was given a second chance at life. This fact is what binds his heart to her, he'd literally die for her. Only one person had actually known how much he cared for the girl, of course his brother, Mokuba. He'd tell him everything about Taylor...everything about their relationship. Too bad he couldn't see past her lies and deception.

* * *

"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom," Bakura suddenly whispered in Ryou's ear as he leaned over towards the ivory haired, young adult.

The other nodded at this as he watched his yami get up and walk out of the dining room, a slightly bounce in his step as he continued listening to the cd that Tristan had lent to him. He still lightly singing to himself, "...Step by Step, Heart to Heart, Left Right Left, We fall down...like toy soldiers."

* * *

The blonde male suddenly found Seto Kaiba in the lobby area. The brunette had only been staring out the window, watching it snow.

"Hey Kaiba, anyways, just came ta tell you dat everythin's surprisingly cool, one things for sure...ya know how ta make a person feel welcomed." A cheerful smile left upon Joey's face.

Seto hadn't answered, he just kept staring out of the window. This caused the other male to feel slightly uncomfortable, possibly angered at the fact the CEO of Kaiba corp. had been ignoring him. It wasn't right, Joey had went out of his way to give him a compliment and this is how he got repaid!

"Eh, what's up wit da cold shoulder," he glared, "Some nerve, ya know dat ya coulda at least gave me a thank you or somethin' like dat!"

"Thank you," he hesitantly answered without looking back at the other.

"Say what again?" the blonde quickly asked.

"I'm not repeating myself."

"Oh...kay, anyways, so what's dis I hear 'bout there bein' a guy ta come take pictures for us?"

Silence once more filled the air in the room, simply because of how late it was. It was ridicules that the photographer hadn't shown up yet. Seto couldn't explain it, what could be keeping him. Joey sighed to himself, he could tell that something wasn't going according to plan...it was obvious. But it really wasn't his problem, it wasn't like he cared about Kaiba.

* * *

That's when Seto finally walked out of the room, exiting the ski lodge. Joey quickly following behind him. However was soon caught off guard by the rush of cold air at his face.

"**KAIBA**, where ya off to?" he called out as he watched the CEO start walking off in distance...Seto pulling a flashlight from his pocket to shine upon the darkness. The blonde couldn't just stand around and get left, curiosity had grabbed him by the collar and started dragging him off towards the direction of the other. Before he knew what was going on, he was right behind the brunette male.

"You didn't have to follow, Wheeler," the other coldly stated.

"I don't have ta stay behind if I don't want to," Joey quickly snapped.

* * *

The two progressed farther away from the resort, luckily for the CEO he was already wearing a coat...but the blonde on the other hand, he was only wearing his sweater from earlier. Which explained why he was hugging himself to stay warm, Seto couldn't help but glance over at him, smirking lightly to himself before returning his gaze ahead of them.

* * *

Finally in the distance the headlights of a car could be seen, the window wipers still swishing from side to side as the two ran over to get a closer inspection. What they saw would haunt them for years to come. The window wipers wear smearing a dark reddish liquid over the windshield...it looked more like old blood. On the window of the driver's side written in what looked like blood was: "For the toy soldiers." This was odd, and wrong. The way the message was still dripping, bits trailing across the door until it dripped into the snow.

Joey had both of his hands covered over his face, the smell of blood was starting to get to him. It was honestly disgusting the male...sure he was known to be tough. But there was just too much blood, but what he and Seto couldn't explain was where the blood was coming from. And that's when the brunette noticed it by following the trail that led from the 'f' in the message. It led to a puddle of blood right under the door. But there was no way that those words could've produced such a large mess...this being the reason why he suddenly opened the car door.

The moment the door had been opened a body tumbled out, it being that of a middle aged white male. His short dark colored hair had been drenched in blood from the rather large gash that had been made above his orange colored eyes. Even his eyes appeared to be crying blood. The body just looked as if someone had been hacking away at it, slash marks being in the navy colored sweater he wore and the grayish beige colored pants. But the thing about these cuts was that it wasn't jagged like an animal, they were even as if they had been done by a blade...a very sharp blade.

"Kaiba," Joey gasped as he couldn't help but take a step back, the snow where the body laid now red instead of their original clean color. "I suggest we run for it."

"Sorry to tell you this, mutt, but Kaibas do not run."

"Da hell?"

"We walk very quickly," he said as he suddenly dashed away from that spot, accidentally dropping his flashlight.

To be continued...

* * *

Aoi: Sorry, if that seemed short...but don't worry, I'll have part II up as soon as I can. I'm just sort of busy with all of this other stuff at the moment. So my fanfics have kinda been on my to-do-list. But, If you noticed...I do try to work on all of my stories...and not just one at a time. Anyways, review. 


	4. Like Toy Soldiers part II

Aoi: Okay, not much to say...but yes, this story has indeed not died. YAY!

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own "Yu-Gi-Oh!". I do **NOT** own "Like Toy Soldiers" by Eminem. I do **NOT** own the phrase "Dead men tell no tales".** I DO OWN THIS STORY, "THE HORRORS OF THE SKI RESORT." AND WITH ALL OF THIS SAID.** Thank you.

* * *

The horrors of the Ski Resort

Chapter Four: Like Toy Soldiers; part II

* * *

When Seto dropped his flashlight, Joey didn't pick it up, since his only concern was getting away from there. In other situations he would've stayed to try to figure out who exactly was doing this, but things were drastically different now. One thing was that there was a killer on the lose with a deadly weapon, the second thing was that it was night...and last but not least it was freakishly cold, this effecting him greatly since he didn't have a coat.

* * *

Finally they were back inside of the ski resort, both out of breath from the run. Joey's back had been up against the door, as he stared at the ground. Seto on the other hand simply crossed his arms, while he silently tried to catch his breath. It wasn't supposed to be this way...they were supposed to be rumors, and now someone else witnessed it...the mutt to be exact. He knew that the blonde was going to tell, it was completely obvious...and if he told _anyone_ then the CEO was going to wind up losing a lot of money.

Before he could utter a syllable, Bakura suddenly walked past the two males. He giving a light tug to his own shirt, which was indeed different from the one before. Joey and Seto had both noticed it, but it was the blonde who had asked, "Eh heh, ya goin' ta bed or somethin'...I mean, what's up wit da sudden outfit change?"

"I have the right to change my appearance if I see fit," the tomb raider snorted, before looking away from them...he looking highly annoyed.

"And why _would_ you see the need to change your clothes? Hm, Bakura?" Seto questioned him, his brows narrowed.

"If you honestly wish to know, I had splattered blood on my old shirt, there for I wanted to change before I accidently did something to my Hikari that I would soon regret later," Bakura simply replied, annoyance still present in his voice, "Anymore questions!"

After waiting a few moments, the ivory haired yami, growled, "I figured." With that said, he calmly left...leaving the two males speechless. As he walked away he couldn't help but hum, "Like Toy Soldiers" to himself.

* * *

"Ya know what Kaiba, you can keep ya ski resort, but I'm gettin' everyone outta here," Joey finally blurted out as he started running towards the kitchen, only to get yanked back by the shirt collar. A short gag sounded from him as he glared up at Seto who had a tight grip on his shirt.

"I can't let you do that, Wheeler," Seto sternly stated, as he coldly glared at the blonde.

"Eh, I don' have ta listen ta you," the other growled as he pulled himself away from the brunette.

"Joey, for once could you think before you acted!"

"Wait...did joo just call me by my name?" Joey quickly asked in confusion.

"I'm not losing this ski resort," he continued as he slammed the blonde into the wall, he glaring down at him, "And if I have to...I'll kill you myself to make sure that no one finds out about what we just saw."

"Kaiba, ya know...I was just kiddin' 'bout da whole tellin' er'body 'bout da whole findin' a body in a parked car dat had been hacked at," the blonde swore however his voice didn't sound all that serious...there was even a slight hint of sarcasm present.

This little comment only caused the CEO to grip the younger male's throat, his grip tightening slightly...a gasp sounding from the other as he tried to breathe.

"You ain't right," Joey managed to say as his hands tightened on the ones of Seto Kaiba's. "You ain't...right...at all."

"Seto...what are you doing?" Mokuba suddenly asked, "You know what...I _don't_ want to know." With that the raven haired teen slowly stepped out of the lobby, he having the eyes of deer caught in the headlights.

"Ya hear dat Kaiba...they'll start ta worry 'bout cha," Joey struggled to say. Tears streaming down his cheeks from his brown as eyes as it was beginning to really feel pain, the lack of air and all, "Can't...breathe..."

Seto released his grip from the blonde, causing the other to drop to his knees coughing for air. The male's hands were on his own throat as if he could still feel the grip of the CEO's hands choking off his life. The brunette just stared down at the blonde, his fist clinched slightly.

"Next time...I'll carry out my threat," he coldly stated.

"Eh, just 'cause you let me go an' all...doesn't mean...dat I'm still not gon' tell on you," Joey glared as he was still trying his hardest to catch his breath...short gasps still sounded from him.

"If you hadn't realized it yet, mutt, you're in no position to actually to do that," Seto reminded as he grabbed Joey by the shirt collar and pulled him to his feet, "Now...if you don't want me to kill-"

"Not like you could kill me right here anyways," Joey snapped, "People'll walk in an' see you for da cold hearted killer you are, Kaiba."

"We'll see about that," the brunette replied as he dragged the blonde off up the stairs even...to a one of the guest bedrooms. In a quick motion he shoved Joey to the floor, before locking the door.

* * *

"Dat's it," Joey growled as he ran at the brunette, swinging punches towards the other...however Seto simply grabbed his fists, eyes locked on the other. The CEO never looked more serious as he looked down at the other, Joey couldn't help but peer up at him...still trying to pull his fists from the hands of the other. In a swift motion, the blonde's leg slammed into the legs of the other...causing Seto to fall to the ground. This was the chance that Joey needed to get out of this room. He just had to tell someone about the car incident. So he started running towards the door, his hands managing to grasp the knob before he was dragged down to the ground by the twenty two year old.

"Kaiba, you getch your hands offa me," the blonde growled as he kicked at the other only to have both of his legs now grabbed.

* * *

Outside the door, about everyone, except for the Ishtars, Bakuras, Taylor and Noa, was trying to listen on to what was going on inside the room. Serenity stepped back, she looked seriously confused.

"What's...going on in there Tea?" she sheepishly asked.

The brunette female glanced towards the younger sister of Joey, to only reply, "I...don't know. But one thing's for sure Serenity...I think you should...erm...go do something."

"Something? Like what," she blinked.

"I don't know...go keep-"

"Me company," Duke quickly spoke up, knowing that obviously Tristan would say something.

"And me too," Tristan suddenly added, he shooting a glare at the raven haired male.

"Okay," Serenity giggled as she and the two male's walked away from that area.

* * *

Mokuba then shushed Tea as he placed his ear back on the door, he thought this was _very_ interesting. Plus it took his mind off of Taylor and Noa doing who knows what at the moment.

'_Who does Joey think he is! Seto is **MINE**, and **MINE** alone,' _Tea hissed to herself, _'**MINE**, **MINE, MINE, MINE! **I should be in there with him all over me! Not him!'_

_

* * *

_

Joey continued to try to kick his legs, however Seto wouldn't let go, both males were getting very annoyed with each other.

"If you don't getch your hands offa my pants, I swear-"

"You'll do what?" Seto interrupted, he trying his best not to lose his patience with the other, "All I want to do is negotiate with you."

"Negotiate! You getch your hands off me, an' we'll talk."

So that's what Seto did, he let go of Joey...however the moment that his hands released from the other male he went straight for the door once more. The brunette just couldn't have this so he grabbed hold of the blonde once more flinging him onto the bed, quickly moving to pin him down. But other male wasn't going down that easily, which explained why he rolled off of the bed the moment Seto had pounced on it.

"Sorry, Kaiba...but there's no way dat I'm lettin' ya get on me," Joey simply explained, "I mean...you don't think all dat highly of me, do you?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't think of you at all," Seto chuckled as he sat up on the bed, his eyes locked on the blonde.

"Uh...Kaiba...you feelin' alright?" the blonde nervously asked, a quick glance around the room was then made.

'_Ah...damn it, why did we have ta be a bedroom! Gah, why didn't I get dis earlier...nice goin', Joey,' _he sighed to himself as he crossed his arms.

* * *

The next thing he knew he was sitting on the bed beside Seto, his arms still crossed, he not looking at the other. He was still mad at himself for not realizing what situation he was getting himself into. It was _never _a good idea for him and the CEO to be left alone together for any period of time. In his opinion that was.

"You're pathetic," Seto finally said as he lied back, his hands resting on his stomach. "Joey...you don't realize how easy it was to beat you."

"Beat me!" Joey snapped, "Eh heh, last time I checked...I'm not dead, so if I'm understandin' dis right, I'm still in da game."

"When I was choking you...did you think you were going to die then? Did you think you lost?"

"I don' wanna talk 'bout it."

"You know you were crying," Seto reminded as he sat up, he eyes shifting towards the clock. It was simply minutes until the clock chimed 11:00pm.

"No I wasn't," Joey quickly snapped, only to have the brunette gently stroke one of the tear stains that had remained on his cheek. This act caused him to blink in confusion, then arch an eyebrow at Seto Kaiba.

Slowly the brunette gently kissed the blonde, he moving a hand behind the head of the other to pull him closer to him. Of course Joey had returned it, he couldn't understand why, but he did. However once he realized what he was doing, Seto pulled away. The CEO was simply smirking to himself, before glancing back at the clock.

"What...was dat 'bout?" the twenty year old suddenly asked the older male, his brows now furrowed.

"It was a test to myself," Seto simply replied, "I wanted to see if I liked you...good news Wheeler, I don't."

"You wha?"

"I don't like you...which means I won't stop myself from killing you."

"Wait...I'm not sure I'm followin'."

"Now what I don't understand is why you...kissed back."

"I wanted to see if I liked ya, like you were doin' ta me," Joey tried to quickly explained, him blushing from embarrassment. His eyes wouldn't dare look at the CEO...he now quickly crossing his arms once more.

"You're disappointed...aren't you," Seto chuckled as he glanced over at the other.

"Nah buster, I think it's you who's disappointed!"

"Why would I be disappointed that I'm not gay?"

"I dunno...'cause you're _weird_ like dat!"

"Whatever," he smirked once more as his gaze shifted back towards the clock. In a quick motion he suddenly shoved Joey with one hand, tipping him over completely...making him fall off the bed even. This act had caught the blonde completely off guard, which explained why he had done nothing to stop himself from falling off of the bed. His dark colored eyes glared at the male when he growled, "What was dat for!"

"I felt like it," Seto simply replied, "It's not my fault that you're light."

"Shadup," the blonde muttered to himself as he climbed back on the bed, he now putting distance between him and Seto.

"You know what's...funny?" the brunette suddenly asked.

"Hm?"

"That there's a killer probably running lose and all you can think about right now is that stupid kiss," Seto laughed.

"Dat's not- "

"And at this very moment you're probably wishing that it had progressed or something. Probably hoping that I liked you like you like me," Seto continued, "I'm right aren't I?"

Joey was quiet, he didn't look at Seto, he simply stood up. Giving his blonde hair a quick shake before looking over at the twenty two year old brunette. The look that he gave the him was a mixture of disappointment and embarrassment.

"So for once, you don't have _anything_ to say...do you? And it better stay that way...or who knows, maybe you're secret will come out of the closet."

"Fine, I won't...I won't tell anyone," he hesitantly answered, "You don't...have ta worry. But I swear...if somethin' happens ta Serenity, I'll kill ya . I'll freakin' murder your ass."

* * *

"I'll hold you to your threat," Seto simply answered as he stood to his feet. Joey had already unlocked the door, he now opening it...only to see eyes staring at him.

"I know what you were doing in there, Joesph Wheeler," Tea hissed.

_Slam._

_

* * *

_

Joey backed away from the door after he relocked it, his eyes quickly glancing towards Seto. He didn't understand why the brunette didn't look all that concerned. This puzzled him, greatly.

"Guess you're not gettin' out of here, are you, Wheeler?" the brunette muttered as he walked over to the window, he glancing out at the falling snow.

"Ya know Kaiba, you could always go out da window," Joey growled.

"Sorry, last time I checked this was _my_ ski resort, so _I_ won't be going out of any windows," Seto snapped, "Hmph, I'm going to bed...you can sleep on the floor if you wish, just shut up and go to sleep."

"Easy for you ta say, hey...you act like you don't even care 'bout dat killer."

"Because I _don't_. For all I know that body could've been planted there to try to scare me. How do we even know if that body is even real," Seto brought up, "Did you ever analyze it to make sure it wasn't just a hologram or anything? No..._you _didn't."

"Don't pin this all on me. An' why do _I _have to sleep on the floor!"

"Because, dogs don't belong on the beds," he smirked as he pulled off his trench coat, walked over to the closet so that he could hang it up.

"I'm not a _dog_."

"Right, Wheeler...keep telling yourself that," Seto yawned as he climbed into the bed, he tossing a pillow onto the floor before pulling the covers over his head. "Turn off the light while you're at it."

* * *

"I'm gettin' really sick of you," Joey growled as he turned off the light, then shuffled over towards the pillow that was on the floor. He lying down on the cold hard wood, his brows narrowing. Right then and there he decided that he wasn't going to take Seto's crap, so he stood up. Glaring at the lump of covers that was the CEO. An evil grin appeared on his face. He could kill him now and be rid of him for years to come. Silently he counted to himself before he launched himself up into the air so that he try to bring his elbow down on the throat on the other. But what he didn't count on was Seto quickly sitting up and wrapping Joey in the covers, pinning the blonde to the bed.

"An' what do you call yourself doin' _now_!"

"Self-defense," the brunette explained, "Besides...now I'll be able to justify my reasons for killing you." The CEO then reached for a pillow and shoved on top the face of the other male. He attempting to smother him. However as Joey thrashed about trying to get from underneath the him, Seto couldn't help but begin to doubt himself. Which isn't good when you're trying to murder someone, especially to keep a secret hidden.

"Dead men tell no tales," he quietly figured to himself as he felt the blonde's hand grasp his wrist. This tiny act caused him to pull away the pillow, he staring down at Joey as he coughed and gasped for breath once more. This was twice now that he tried to kill him.

"Why'd ja stop dis time," Joey coughed as he looked up at the brunette who had him pinned down.

"Because you're so weak," Seto snorted, "Anyone could kill you _couldn't_ they?"

"Uh...Kaiba?" the blonde suddenly asked, his face had an awkward expression on it.

"What is it _now_, Wheeler!"

"Could you please not sit on me," Joey gasped, as he lightly bit his bottom lip.

Seto stared at him for a moment, a slight look of disbelief and disgust was present. But he ended up getting off of the blonde...it wasn't like he _needed_ to sit on the other. Joey quickly rolled off of the bed, he staring at the CEO angrily, he blushing from embarrassment once more.

"You thought dat was funny, _didn'tchu_!"

* * *

Aoi: Sorry to end this chapter...but I really thought that this was a good stopping place for now. I hope you all enjoyed it...I seriously do. And don't worry, about the horror...we're getting to that. I seriously didn't feel like killing off everyone in the beginning, I seriously wanted a story. So...review and tell me what you thought. . 


	5. It's not what it looks like

Aoi: YAY, Another chapter finished. And once again, I apologize. See, lately I've been very busy, and la-dee-dah, anyways, I hope you like this chapter and it just doesn't...disappoint you all. . Oh yes, P.S. About the story turning puppyshippingiesh, -eyes shift- I honestly don't know what you're talking about. XD.

Disclaimer: I do** NOT** own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I based this Taylor off of one of my friend's characters. But remember, I had her permission. **I DO OWN THIS STORY AND I WOULD REALLY HATE IT IF SOMEONE ENDED UP COMPLETELY RIPPING ME OFF OR I SAW THIS STORY POSTED OR PLACED SOMEWHERE ELSE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.** Thank you.

* * *

The Horrors of the Ski Resort

Chapter 5: It's not what it looks like

* * *

Later that night as the clock ticked to midnight, something suddenly caused the CEO's eyes to snap open, he quickly sitting up. When had he actually dozed off, the male couldn't actually remember. The fact that he fell asleep before double checking over the security actually stunned him."What time is it," he heard himself ask as he hopped out of the bed, and started walking over the light switch. But before he could reach it he ended up tripping over something, causing him to fall hard to floor. Winces could be heard and a slight gasp. The brunette managed to get up, he moving off of the other.

The lights were soon switched on by a very pissed off Joey Wheeler, who was huffing in a rather angered manner. "Dammit, Kaiba."

"Hm, so dogs do like to sleep in the rooms of their masters," the other simply snorted as he got to his feet. Tripping, how clumsy of him. The male couldn't have remembered the last time he had ever tripped over anything, and the fact that he had tripped and landed on the blonde. Wait, so why _was_ Joey still present.

"You're _not_ my master," the blonde snapped.

"Why are you still here, Wheeler!"

"Because Tea's still outside the door," The other replied, as Seto walked towards the door, opening it to the dark hallway. He then gestured towards Tea's absence.

"I swear she was there!"

"Joey, I suggest you keep your voice _down_. I have guests who are trying to _sleep_," Seto stated, annoyance was obviously present. Then before Joey could argue the male grabbed him by the shirt collar and shoved into the wall that faced the open door. Another wince sounded from the younger male as the door suddenly closed, leaving him in the dark.

* * *

"Stupid, Kaiba," he grumbled as he stood straight up and started walking to his room, but once he had gotten to the door knob, the male's stomach growled. He really wasn't in the mood to be hungry, but it wouldn't hurt to grab a little something eat...well something to hold him off till the morning that is.

So without arguing anymore with himself he started walking towards the steps, occasionally popping a crick out of his back. After all, the floor hadn't been the wisest choice of where to sleep, but there was no way he was crawling into bed with the other male. There were a list of things in life that he would never do, and sleeping with a guy just wasn't one of them. Plus the blonde always had the feeling that the other would do anything in his power to take advantage of the company and try to _sleep_ with him gutter-style, _meaning, you're mind was allowed to go in the gutter to think of all the possibilities that sleeping with someone could mean. _The thought sent a chill down the male's spine as he took his sweet time walking down the steps, a yawn sounding from him a few times. His lids starting to feel heavier as time ticked by.

* * *

As he neared the kitchen he noticed a light shining out of it, this actually caused the male to stop in his tracks and just...look in confusion. He tilting his head actually. However his face suddenly turned ghostly pale as he thought back to what he and Kaiba had saw. The bloody, slashed out car. Was someone in the resort? Was there a serial killer on the lose?

'_Forget Kaiba, I'm just gon' go slowly up da stairs, get my friends an' leave. No way I'm gonna let us get killed. I mean, we have our cars, we'll just drive out of here.'_

A single step was taken back, but a horrible squeak sounded, which caused him to bite his bottom lip nervously. He hoped with all his heart that the other hadn't heard him, but he feared that he wasn't going to be that lucky.

"Why hello," Bakura's voice hissed into the blonde's ear as he wrapped his arms around him from behind. "GAH," he quickly exclaimed as he pushed the tomb raider away from him. Turning to face him but made sure that distance was present. "God, you can't go 'round sneakin' up on people like dat, what? You wanna give me a heart attack?"

"I actually wouldn't mind," the other smirked, but soon turned his head towards the kitchen when a rather familiar voice called out, "Is someone out there?" Who did the voice belong to? Why Ryou of course. The ivory haired male stepped out of the doorway, a tiny bit of chocolate mousse left on the corner of mouth. Joey's eyes had been locked on the stain, he not blinking once.

'_Don' say he ate all of it,' _he whimpered in his mind.

"My little hikari looks rather delicious," Bakura whispered to the blonde, "Doesn't he?"

"Wha?" Joey quickly questioned, embarrassment was completely present.

"Pardon?" Ryou spoke up.

Bakura then grabbed Joey by the shirt collar, peering into his eyes as the millennium ring he wore around his neck started to glow. The ivory haired yami didn't look pleased. "This fool thinks that he can simply steal you from me," he growled, "Don't you find that rather comical, my hikari?"

"I suppose," the other awkwardly laughed, however stopped when Joey then snapped, "Hey, listen pal, I neva said I was afta Bak- Ryou, whateva I'm 'sposed ta call 'im. I don't swing that way."

"Are you saying that you find _fault_ within him?" it was quite obvious that Joey had placed himself in a situation that he didn't need to be in.

"No," the blonde then tried to explain, "I'm just sayin' dat I'm _not_ gay."

"You're not?" Ryou blinked.

"NO,"

The ivory haired male flinched slightly when Joey raised his voice, it actually surprised him that the male didn't like other guys. He always had thought that he...did. This fact actually caused a tiny sigh to sound from him. The tomb raider had glanced over at Ryou, arching an eyebrow when he saw his reaction to all of this, then looked back over to the blonde, glaring.

"So you're not gay," he smirked.

"Nope."

"Then I know exactly how to get your blood boiled," Bakura evilly grinned towards the other as his grip on his shirt collar tightened. Joey was getting very annoyed by all of this, the closeness to the other was simply just...irritating. "Ya wastin' my time," he muttered to himself.

"Hm? What was that?"

"Getch ya filthy hands offa me," he growled as he pushed away from the shorter male, the blonde then dusted himself off and started heading towards the kitchen however stopped when his wrist was suddenly grabbed."I said let g-" _'Bakura...earlier...he had blood on 'im. What if he killed dat guy.' _That's when his eyes trailed towards Ryou, the expression upon his face had confused him.

"Eh, you okay, Ryou?"

When Joey asked this, Bakura's grip loosened on the male's wrist as he looked towards his hikari, wondering if there _was _indeed something wrong. His brow furrowed when he noticed the look of fear that was upon the male's face. Before the yami could open his mouth the hikari held up his arm, his index finger pointing towards a direction behind the two. Quickly they both snapped their gaze towards the darkness but they couldn't spot anything.

"Is it me or is Ryou goin' looney?" Joey whispered to the other, however the other spat back, "It's just you."

Small whimpers sounded from Ryou before he passed out, Bakura quickly moving to catch him. He looking down at the limp one before looking towards the blonde. "I suppose I shall have to deal with you later," the ivory haired yami stated as he picked his hikari up bridal style. And with that Bakura walked away into the shadows, going towards another part of the house.

* * *

Mokuba sat in his room, rocking lightly while hugging his knees. The look on his face was more of a _'it's not fair.' _type of look. A tear even rolled down his cheek, it leaving a stain. All he could think about was Taylor and how she was wronging Noa. What made it worse was that his step-brother wouldn't believe him. A rather loud sniffle sounded from him, as he hugged his knees tighter, trying his hardest to keep from crying. "Kaibas don't cry," he said to himself as he tried to get himself together.

Footsteps could soon be heard in the hallway, this caused Mokuba's head to snap in the direction. His brow furrowed, as he tip-toed closer to try to get a closer look. The raven haired male was slightly confused of who would be up this late. Well sure _he_ was, but he couldn't sleep.

After he cracked open the door, his eyes widened to see Taylor. The female was trying her hardest to stay quiet as she made her way over to one of the doors. A door that wasn't Noa's, but Malik and Marik's.

* * *

Note: It seems that all of the yamis and hikaris preferred to share a room than rather be separate. No matter how much they might've hated the other one in the past, they didn't want to sleep in a new unexplored place, without their counterpart by their side. Now after all of that has been said and cleared up, we can get back to the story.

* * *

Finally after giving her hair a slight shake and adjusting herself, she knocked three times upon the door of the Ishtar pair. A rather playful grin had been placed upon her face as the door was slowly opened by a rather sleepy Malik. Taylor's brows narrowed towards him when she saw it wasn't the yami that answered but the hikari. Her hands immediately went to her hips, as her bottom lip stuck out a bit in an almost pouty fashion.

"What do you want?"he asked rather groggily.

"I want the more evil of you and your yami," she declared with a stomp of her foot.

The egyptian yawned while fanning his mouth, before returning it to its place on the door post. His eyes blinking a few times, attempting to adjust to everything. "Fool," he muttered, "You don't want to see the consequences of waking him."

He soon closed the door, leaving Taylor standing there twitching. Her fists moved to the air as she was debating in her mind whether she should bang them upon the door to make the two open up. Sure it was a temper tantrum but she didn't care. Mokuba finally cleared his throat, rather loudly, enough to get the girl's attention at least. Which he did, her eyes glancing towards him.

A little innocent laugh sounded from her as she said, "Oh hi, Mokuba, can't sleep?"

"And apparently you can't either," he replied.

Taylor was not liking this, she honestly wasn't liking Mokuba one bit. It seemed that he was always trying to butt in her life. And it seemed that it was only to try to mess her up, too. Her arms crossed as her eyes locked onto him. A tiny grin making its way to her lips as she said, "You know...Noa's a good kisser."

"So," Mokuba mumbled, his eyes shifting from her for only a second in annoyance. She was doing it again, throwing what she and Noa do in the air to upset him. He couldn't stand how she'd do that. So he pointed his index finger to her whispering rather loudly, "You know what, you are a bad, bad, person."

"Oh, boo hoo, I'm bad, I'm bad to little Mokuba's standards," she pretended to cry, the presence of sarcasm being easy to detect.

This situation was just upsetting the male far too much, to the point where he didn't know what to do. Of course he wasn't going to run of crying or drop to floor in the way a bad child would. No he said something, the first thing that escaped his lips, and not through his control either. "Dammit."

Taylor's brow rose at this, "Hm, so you cuss, or was it an _accident_?"A tiny smirk sounding.

Mokuba's eyes were quite wide in fear as he stared at Taylor.

"I'm guessing it was an accident," she continued, "Well, I'm off to find someone. And I really don't care what you do because Noa won't believe you. You see-" The girl then held up her finger, spiraling the air with it, "-I have him wrapped around my finger."

"We'll see about that," the other snapped before running off in the direction of Noa's room, leaving Taylor to simply walk the opposite way in search for the Bakuras' room.

* * *

While all of this was going on, Seto was typing away at the great computer in the security room that was near the base of the Ski Resort. He taking the time to glance over each of the screens, checking out the areas, making sure there was nothing out of the ordinary. The brunette would never forgive himself if he let something happen to his brothers...well at least Mokuba. That's why the fact that he went to sleep, angered him greatly.

"Well, everything's checking out fine," he commented, but he couldn't forget about the scene that he saw earlier with Joey. At the car, images flashed through his mind. It was actually giving the male a headache.

"Chances are it didn't exist," Seto finally smirked, "That could've easily been staged. Hm, we didn't even take the time to look over everything."

Thinking of it this way made everything a lot easier for him, it took away a state of paranoia that tried to rest in his mind. All he needed was to wait this all out, and he and Mokuba would be able to go home safely. Putting all of this behind them obviously, this resort was going to be open to the public if it were the last thing he did.

* * *

Mokuba finally placed his hand on Noa's doorknob, turning it, quite surprised that it wasn't locked. But then he took the time to actually think about this, finally coming to the conclusion that his step-brother must've been expecting Taylor to come by. A heavy sigh sounded from his lips as he made his way inside, carefully closing the door behind him.

His eyes quickly scanned over the dark room, he was lucky that the moonlight shining through the window was so bright. It made seeing so much easier. Finally his eyes stopped when they spotted the mint-haired male's bed, he seeing his step-brother resting there.

The raven haired male tip-toed over to the bed side, and carefully climbed on. So that he was just sitting on his knees at the side of the other, just looking down at him watching him sleep.

"Noa...I wish I could help you..." Mokuba mumbled to himself as his hand moved to a twitching fist as it rested upon his knee. "But...I can't...you just won't listen...why wont you listen..."

The raven haired male leaned over lightly kissing Noa on the cheek. At the exact moment that the raven haired male's lips made contact, Noa's eyes snapped open. Quickly jerking up, as Mokie pulled away at almost the same speed. Embarrassment was quite obviously present on the youngest Kaiba's face. The step-brother's hand made its way to his own cheek as he felt where Mokuba had kissed him, and a tiny smile made its way to his lips.

"That's just too nice of you, Mokie," Noa spoke up, "Coming in here to give me a kiss good-night. Then I shall return the favor."

So the mint-haired male's lips moved in quickly to kiss Mokuba on the cheek, however the raven haired male had turned his head slightly so that he would end up kissing his lips. Noa quickly pulled away, fear in his eyes. "I'm...so...so sorry, Mokuba," he tried to explain, "It was an accident..."

Mokuba's mouth opened as he wished to say something, but soon closed, he just couldn't find the words inside of him. There was just so much he wanted to say, so many confessions. _'But he belongs to Taylor,'_ poked his mind.

'_He loves her.' _

'_But she doesn't love him'_

'_He could never love you.'_

'_But what if he could?'_

'_He's your step-brother.'_

'_He's only my step-brother.'_

'_Your love is wrong'_

'_I can't help it.'_

Noa had waved a hand in front of Mokuba's eyes to try to knock him from his la-la land. "Did you hear me, Mokie? I said I was sor-"

He had been cut off by the other wrapping his arms around his neck as he stole a kiss. And it wasn't an innocent peck though, however it wasn't as sultry as a passionate one, either. It was a lip-over-lip type of kiss, a tongue threatening to enter.

Noa didn't know what to do, he had froze, fear that if kissed back Taylor would find out. He didn't want to lose his girlfriend. Mokuba soon stopped kissing him, his eyes being filled with tears.

'_I told you he didn't love you, like you love him.'_

The raven haired one's lip was actually trembling as he arms quickly pulled from Noa. He had been such a fool to think that the other would kiss him back, now their friendship or brotherhood was probably forever damaged.

"Uh... sorry," he quickly spat out towards Noa before stumbling off the bed, he ending up on the floor on his back from falling out of it. It didn't take him long to get to his feet though, he making his way to the door as fast as he could.

* * *

Once Mokuba was out of the room, Noa took a deep breath, trying to fully understand all of this. His fingers making their way to his own lips where he had been kissed. The look that the younger one had on his face was actually the last thing he ever wanted to see. Disappointment, regret and fear.

"No...I'm sorry," he finally whispered.

* * *

Aoi: Yes, that was the chapter. Surprised? Or are you like: "Psh, I saw that coming a mile away." Anyways, review please. I love to hear from you guys. 


End file.
